(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning toy and, more particularly, to toy that includes an externally spinning wheel that engages with a ground surface to cause a body component to spin perpetually until an impact trigger is impacted.
(2) Description of Related Art
Spinning tops have long been known in the art. A traditional spinning top is formed with a bulbous top and a single point upon which the top spins. Such tops are typically spun by pulling a string or other item that causes the top to rotate at a high rate of rotation, thereby providing the top with the traditional “spin.”
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,584 (the '584 patent) describes a pinch-spin top, which is spun through the use of a. pinching, device. The top itself includes a ridge that runs around the circumference of the top. The pinching device can be positioned within the ridge and squeezed to shoot the top from the device, thereby causing the pinch-spin top to spin.
Another variation of the traditional top can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,089 (the '089 patent), which describes a spin top that includes a cylindrical body of substantially rotational symmetry around a longitudinal axis, with a pointed end face along the axis. The '089 patent describes a foot board (i.e., pinching device) that rests against the cylindrical body and that can be stomped upon to pinch the body from the foot board, causing the top to spin.
Thus, while both the '089 patent and the '584 patent teach a form of a pinch-spin top, they both rely upon a pinching device.
The action of a traditional top and the tops described above relies on the gyroscopic effect for its operation. Typically the top will at first wobble until the shape of the tip and its interaction with the surface force it upright. After spinning upright for an extended period, the angular momentum and, therefore, the gyroscopic effect, will gradually lessen. This leads to an ever increasing precession which finally causes the top to topple in a frequently violent last thrash.
Although enjoyable while the spinning motion continues, typical tops ultimately topple as the angular momentum decreases. Thus, a continuing need exists for a spinning toy that continues to spin perpetually.